


Tmnt Mating Season Baby

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: LeoxKayla





	Tmnt Mating Season Baby

Kayla was walking to the lair even though her crush Leo told her to stay away because of mating season. She entered the lair unafraid.

Raph was in his room jacking off to pictures of sexy human women he found in a playboy magazine that belonged to Mikey. He growled getting heated and turned on.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed. It was that time of the year, and he hated it. He sweated as he tried to take his mind off of things by reading a comic book.

Nighter sighed as she laid on her couch, fanning herself. This was the season she dreaded the most. Not only because there was no one to relieve her of her sexual desires, but also because it made her whole body heat up uncomfortably. She groaned as she sat in front of the fan.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla slipped through Leos door because it was open and walked in.  
"Hey Leo. I am here to help relieve you. I cannot stand by and watch you suffer in agony. I love and care about you too much to let that happen. I am madly in love with you. I am yours. Take me."

Raph seeing as to how it was getting him nowhere he went out of the lair and he went topside above the surface. He jumped rooftop to rooftop and he saw an abandoned building. He walked inside it quietly.

Leo sighed as he looked at Kayla. “K-Kayla...” He said as he walked over to her; hunger and desire evident in his blue eyes. “I love you too, but... Are you okay with this?” He asked as he put his hands on her waist.

Nighter groaned loudly as she couldn’t find anything to watch on tv to take her mind off of it. She then got up and plopped down onto her bed; getting on her phone.  
Thu at 9:14 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded wholeheartedly and she leaned in to press herself against him and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and she whispered take me my love.

Raph eventually found a beautiful girl and fell head over heels in love with her. That and plus he was really horny at that point. He went behind her quietly and he grabbed her breathing in her intoxicating scent.

Leo smiled and nodded. He gently picked her up and set her down on his bed; getting on top of her. His hands snaked into her shirt; grabbing her breast.

“What the hell!?” Nighter yelped as she jumped up by the sudden touch. She turned around and saw a handsome, hot looking mutant. She shook her head. ‘Hot!? I don’t even know this guy!?’ She thought as she, for some reason, got wet in between when he held her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled for him softly and told him she never wore bras and that she was going commando underneath her short skirt just for him and her tank top was practically see through. She laid back and arched her back.

Raph took her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed and he got on top of her and he kissed her mouth passionately and he groped her breasts and he said he was in love with her and that his name was Raph. He growled in pure pleasure.

Leo smirked as she said so. “Good to know.” He teased as he began to grab both of her breasts. He began to slowly massage them and squeeze them tightly.

Nighter wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so. She gasped in delight as he groped her sensitive breasts; her tongue battling with his in his mouth.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and squeaked out his name as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight and in pure bliss. She said she thought he was sexy and hot.

Raph wrapped his arms deeper around her pressing her further against him as he french kissed her deeper and more roughly as he entwined his tongue around hers.

Leo smirked as he began to grind against her body; his chest rubbing against hers and his hands still gripping her breasts.

Nighter slightly moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She then pulled away from the kiss; out of breath.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Cannot rp right now can later in like two hours   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey can you rp? So sorry I got a new puppy tonight that’s why I was gone. I’m back DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out his name in pure bliss and pure pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him and shivered and her body spasmed as well.

Raph came out on top as he trailed his lips downwards to her neck where he nipped and nibbled suckling hickeys into her skin while he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs.

Leo’s hand then slipped down to her area; feeling how wet it was. He then began to circle his finger around it; his other hand still gripping her breast.

“H-Hah...” Nighter moaned as his warm, soft hands rubbed her thighs; making her even more wet than before.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out his name begging him to mark her neck with hickeys and then suckle on her tits. She arched her back.

Raph began to suckle on a nipple while he kneaded and tweaked the other one. He gripped and squeezed her hips and her thighs.

Leo nodded and his mouth made its way to her neck; his teeth softly gnawing on her skin as he continued to play with her breast.

Nighter threw her head back in pleasure; moaning as he continued to pleasure her. Her hands gripped the sheets as the wetness began to seep through her underwear.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla let out more mewls and more whimpers of ecstasy and bliss and in delight. She wrapped her arms tight around him urging him to move to her tits once he was ready.

Raph ripped open her underwear and he suckled on her other perky bud now making harden and pop from his wet cavern as his fingers played with her folds and inserted two fingers into her.

Leo’s mouth then snaked it’s way to her breasts; gently nibbling and sucking on her hard nipples; his hands still up her skirt.

“A-Ah!!” Nighter squealed in pleasure as he inserted his fingers inside her. Her insides tightened around his fingers; urging him to move them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla held his head even closer to her chest rubbing and stroking his neck shoulders face and head while she moaned loudly.

Raph wormed and practically buried his two thick strong fingers into her pinching and scissoring her insides with them grunting.

“What? You gonna cum already?” He teased as his fingers went even faster. “I’m not even there yet.” He huskily said as he continued to suck on her nipples.

Nighter squealed as she threw her head back in pleasure. “R-Raph... I-I think I’m gonna c-cum!!” She gasped as her body began to shake.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla mewled and wailed shaking her head no as she was trying to grin and bear it for him not wanting to cum yet so she didn’t. She gripped onto his shoulders though tightly.

“No my baby cakes. It is too soon for you to orgasm baby. I literally just started sweetheart,” Raph cooed and huskily said to her thrusting and slamming into her harder and faster.

Leo chuckled. “You’re a tough one.” He said as he took out his fingers. He then began to fully take off her clothes; his eyes trailing up and down her bare body. He then brought his cock close to her area. “You want it?” He teased.

Nighter moaned as she held onto him as he stirred up her insides. “B-But I can’t help it, you’re going so f-fast...” She gasped as her legs tightened around him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded as her cheeks were turned tinted pink, her eyes were cloudy, her hands clamming up and she drooled. The only thing she could do was nod her head yes. Fuck it was so big and long she thought.

Raph chuckled and smirked as he began to suckle and bite on her earlobe. His masked eyes held something of like a deep desire and need for her which he barked at this moment continuing to slam into her and fuck her brains out.

Leo nodded and began to slowly slip inside her; his hips moving slightly. “Wow; you look like a hot mess right now.” He chuckled as he saw her face.

Nighter moaned softly as he did so; her face red. Her eyes held a look of passion and bliss as Raph continued to love her; and her heart beat fast every time he touched her and talked to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla didn’t moan in pain though. She was not a Virgin but Leo didn’t need to know that right now. Instead she just focused on moaning and making sexual pleasurable noises arching her back.

Raph grinded and moved his hips into hers causing friction and slapping rhythms to make and create noise as his hands rubbed her hips up and down. He suckled on her ear with tentative care.

Leo began to move his hips slowly; thrusting in and out of her. He began to grip her breasts as he thrusted in and out.

Nighter wailed in pleasure as he thrusted in and out of her, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as he pounded her insides. She then turned around and put her hands on her ass, stretching it apart. “C-Can you put it in h-here?” She asked as her tail wagged slightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla scratched her nails down his shoulders and her body rocked and shivered in bliss and in delight mewling.

Raph nodded pulling his dick outta her pussy and he inserted it into her ass after he flipped her over on her stomach and he was now pounding her ass cheeks doggy style.

Leo grunted as she scratched his shoulders, and it promoted him to move his hips even faster. He slammed into her insides as he moved faster.

Nighter moaned and squealed as he pounded her ass; her hands gripping the headboard of the bed and her body jerking back and forth from the force.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla thrusted up into his pelvis and she whimpered softly as she arched her back her heels digging into his bed and her toes curling.

Raph humped and mounted her rougher and deeper bringing her hips and her butt cheeks closer to his groin as he thrusted with all his might before nearing his end pretty soon.

Leo gasped as he did so; going even faster than before. “K-Kayla...” He said as he gripped her hips. He was nearing his limit soon.

“R-Raph... I-I think I’m gonna c-cum!!” Nighter moaned as she gripped the headboard tighter; her ass clenching around Raph’s dick.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“No Leo sweetie not yet! Hold out for a just a moment longer!” Kayla screamed and she kissed his lips pulling him down for it as she rubbed his plastron.

Raph roared and exploded his seeds inside her ass draining his load and emptying it inside her all in one go after he finally reached his end. He panted and dripped with sweat from their lovemaking.

“I-I don’t think I can!!” He says as his dick begins to throb inside her; signaling that something big was about to come.

Nighter shouted as he did so; her juices spilling out onto Raph’s dick. Her body shook as she fell to the bed; breathing hard and sweating.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla said she was gonna and with one final scream she orgasmed and climaxed all over his dick inside her panting and her face flushed.

Raph pulled out of her ass panting hard and heavily and wrapped his arms around her after laying down and pulling her against him nuzzling her neck softly.


End file.
